Camp Half-Blood - The New Three
by DCGirlie
Summary: This is about Katie Carter and her best friend Alexia Blossom. They are demigods. And I am bad at summaries.
1. Characters

KATIE CARTER

Daughter of - no spoilers

Age: 13

Hair: Wavy, Black

Eyes: Sea green

Skin: Olive

Weapon: Silver sword, sharp jagged edge, imperial gold tip and handle

Relationships:

Best friend - Alexia Blossom

Mom - Jess Carter

ALEXIA BLOSSOM

Daughter of -

Age: 13

Hair: Black straight mid length

Eyes: Deep Brown

Skin: Light

Weapon: Thin short sword, curve in the front, leather and gold handle

Relationships:

Best friend - Katie Carter

Mom - Mary Blossom

Step Brother - Jack Blossom


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

KATIE

I was getting ready for school. Today my seventh grade class is supposed to go on a field trip to Washington DC. I really didn't want to go to school to do work so I was happy to be going on a trip away from school. I was a straight A student but I was working way too hard to keep it that way. I was putting on my shirt when my mom called.

"Katie get down here, right now. I don't have time for this!" My mom yelled from the kitchen while she made some eggs.

"I'll be down there in a second! Just wait!" I yelled right back.

I tied up my black hair in a messy ponytail and put on some random ripped black jeans I found lying around. I threw my school books into my backpack and went downstairs to face my mom.

"Katie, took too long to get ready." She said. "You have eggs on the table. I have to take the car to work, you'll have to walk to school. Can you do that?" She asked like me like I was 5 years old.

"Yes, I can do that, Mom. I'm not a baby." I informed her.

" I just want you to be safe. Bye, sweetie."

She then walked out the door. Seconds later, I could hear the engine of the car as she drove off to school so she could teach a group of 1st graders.

I turned toward the plate of food. Some eggs and bacon. "Good enough" I thought. I then took a fork and scarfed down the food. I placed my dirty dishes in the sink. I checked my watch. 7:32. It took 5 minutes to get to school and I had to be there by 8:15. I still had a lot of time left but I decided to leave for school early. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I locked it and walked out of the small house.


	3. Chapter 2

KATIE

I was walking down the street but I didn't feel normal. I felt as if someone was watching me. I quicken my pace and turned the corner. I almost ran into my best friend Alexia.

"Oh my goodness, Katie!" Alexia exclaimed. "You almost gave me a heart attack! I ran around the corner because I felt like something was staring at me!"

"You too?" I thought.

"Sorry, Alexia!" I said to her. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay. I'm better now. I think."

"You were saying something about being watched, right?" Alexia nodded "Yeah, the walk to school didn't feel normal to me, too."

"Okay, now I'm kinda scared. Why don't we head to school?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

We saw something swoop past us.

"Did you see that!" I said to Alexia.

"Oh my gosh, yes."

We walked a little faster and didn't see anything for a couple minutes. Then it came back. I've always seen strange things that other people haven't and I was so happy that she saw the blur, too. I've seen weird things and started to think I've gone crazy. Once I saw a half bird half man thing at the park near a trash can. What I saw now was big, grey and scary.

"Let's go" Alexia said. "I don't wanna stay here."

"What's happening!" Alexia said.

I looked up. Did I eat something weird? Was I hallucinating? I was staring at the sky.

"Am I going crazy?" I asked frantically. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing!"

"Are you talking about that dragon?!" Alexia said

I all could say was "Uh-huh" before we started running.

"Go that way!" I screamed.

I looked back. The dragon was large and winged. It was blowing fire out of it bronze colored head. It had hard scales and was the size of a SUV. It's teeth and claws were dangerously sharp.

"Are you saying that we split up! What if it chased me?! You know I'm not fast!" Alexia yelled back.

"I'll distract it and make it chase me!"

I stopped and looked at the dragon. I was scared out of my mind. What am I doing! The dragon saw that I wasn't moving and started to follow me. I then started to ran towards school. I hid under a bush and it went another way. It seemed that nobody noticed. I even saw people walking on the sidewalk under it and they didn't even notice!

Now that the dragon left I started to think about Alexia. didn't like being away from her. I tried to find her. I looked for about 5 minutes before deciding to meet her at school. While I was looking I kept watch for the dragon. I checked my watch. It was 8:12 already! I quickly ran towards school and toward my classroom. When I got in it was 8:16!

I ran into room 304 and noticed the teacher wasn't there. I was gasping for air while I looked around. Everyone else was there. I searched on for Alexia. Seconds later, she ran in, and noticed the teacher wasn't there. She sat next to me. She was shaking. Outside the window I thought I saw some sort of massive doglike creature with black fur and red eyes.

"That. Was. Freaking. Crazy." Alexia said to me before the teacher came in.


	4. Chapter 3

ALEXIA

I was still shaken up about that morning. I had so many questions. What was that? Was it a actual dragon? I also think I saw a half bird half man thing. I didn't mention that to Katie. I didn't want her to think I was crazy. As I sat next to Katie I noticed some more bird men. It was freaking...freaky. I was still panting when Mr. Gibson walked in. He is a fair skinned man with shirt brown hair. As usual, he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

"Okay class, the bus is parked outside. Single file line. Let's go!" He said.

He was one of those teachers who tried to be cool but failed. None of the class ever took him seriously. I kinda felt bad for him.

The seventh grade class messily stampeded out the classroom and out the back door of the school. I was walking with Katie and onto the bus. We sat in the back of the bus where less kids were.

I recognized a few kids back there. Mostly the unpopular people. Leslie, James, Eddy and Cooper. Cooper was a really weird kid. He would walk funny and never talked to anyone. He was in all of mine and Katie's classes. He would also stare at me and Katie all the time. He was tanned with curly hair and skinny. He had freckles and big ears. Each day he would wear sweatpants, a T shirt and A hat. I have never seen him without those clothes. I then turned to Katie.

"Why do I still feel like we're being followed?" I asked Katie.

"I think we are." Katie said.

"That most definitely makes me feel safe." I said sarcastically.

That topic was unsettling so we started to talk about other stuff.

As the bus kept driving me and Katie thought we were insane. At least we would be insane together. Some kids were opening their window because of the warm inside of the bus.

"It's kinda hot back here," I told Katie. "I'm gonna open the window."

For some reason as I did so, I saw Cooper cringe then look worried. Weird.

It was quiet in the bus so if you would say something everyone would hear. But, that, was even weirder. My class, quiet? We were best known for our noise.

I laid her head on the window and stared outside. Katie was beside me using her phone. Cooper looked really worried about us. I stared outside. It was almost normal. Cars, trees, houses. Then I saw the monster again. It also had the bird people behind it. It also had some some of demon dogs following the bus. I nudged Katie.

"Look!" I said to her.

She looked up. "Is it following us! And it brought friends!"

Other people started to say that it was a helicopter. Was I sane? I was started to doubt it.

Then Cooper walked up to us.

" Do you see it, too?' He asked urgently.

I didn't tell him about the monsters following us. "You mean the … helicopter?'

"No. The dragon."


End file.
